Trapped by the Prophecy
by Black Raven 13
Summary: This is somthing I made up thinking that maybe this is how Raven found out about the prophecy. Please R&R!


A/N O.k. This is my 2nd fic so please R&R!

Chapter 1 (Also the only chapter)

Raven was meditating in her room when Rage and Hatred broke her concentration with there fighting. "What are you two fighting about?" Raven questioned. "Nothing." They said in infusion. "Fine if your not going to tell me then I'll just have to come in there myself." Raven told her emotions. She got off her bed and opened one of her drawers to hold up her mirror. Raven held it arm length away from her and chanted her mantra. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She cried. And she was sucked into her mind.

INHERMINDINHERMINDINHERMINDINHERMINDINHERMINDINHERMINDINHERMINDINHERMINDINHER

Raven landed in her mind next to a tree and shouted "Rage! Hatred! Get out here this instant!" "Raven, Raven, Raven. You should know better then to always believe what we say." Came Rages voice. "What are you talking about?"Raven asked. "We mean" Came Hatreds voice. Then out of nowhere shackles came and bound Ravens hands, feet, and neck. "that you should have known by know not to trust us as well as the others." Hatred finished. A huge mist started to form. And out stepped Rage and Hatred. "Why are you doing this!" Raven bellowed. "Well were just doing this because Trigon wants to deliver a message." Hatred explained. "And who better else then her own emotions." Rage added. "Message, what mess – " Raven stopped in mid sentence and her eyes grew big. "No! No! The prophecy can't come true! It can't!" "Oh, it can." Rage said with an evil smirk plastered on her face. " And it will. We'll make sure of it." Hatred said stepping closer to Raven and lowering her hood. Hatred got behind Raven and yanked her cloak off. This led to tearing a section of the back of her leotard off. Rage went up and tore off Ravens sleeves. Ravens arms, legs, face, hands, and back began forming marks a glowing a blood red. Her hair grew longer. Ravens eyes started to water. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Trigon just wanted you to know that the prophecy will be coming soon. Around 12:00p.m on Friday."Hatred said. The worst part about it was she made it sound like they were discussing the weather. "He also wants you to know that your little friends will either be fed to the flames or the horrible monsters of the underworld."Rage added. Raven knew they were enjoying this. Seeing her being tortured. She couldn't let them have that. But she was to weak. "But that's all we can tell you, " Said Hatred. "Of course. We don't want to spoil to much of the future. Besides, the torture of not knowing is the worst torture of all. " Rage said. She smiled, showing all of her pointed teeth. With a snap of her fingers the shackles were gone. Ravens knees gave out and she landed on her knees. And with a snap of Hatreds fingers she was back in her room. Hair still long and leotard still ripped. The markings were gone though. Her breathing was heavy now and her eyes still full of tears. She quickly got off the bed and went to the bathroom to wash her tearstained face. After that she got on a new cloak and leotard. She went to the mirror and started to cut her hair. After she was done she picked up a book from her shelf and sat on her bed. The book had no cover 'nor a title. She opened it up to the middle of the book and read to herself quietly. " I've started to question my sanity, I hear those very old voices inside. I always ignore them, to an extent… They always come back and I have to hide." She flipped a few more pages then stopped. She read what was on that page also. " I just want to stay in a comforting embrace, tight enough so no one can take me away, these friends… I love the feel of having them so close, it takes away the pains no scale could wish to weigh." Raven yawned. She was so tired. She closed the book and set it on her bed side table. She took her cloak off and put it on the nearest chair. She slipped under her covers and laid her head on the pillow. "At least I'll be safe in my dreams." She whispered to herself. " That is, in till morning." And with that she went to bed. Still scared of what was going to happen in two days. In till the prophecy.

A/N O.k. So no so good but cut me some slack! Anyways the poems that were typed were not by me! These Poems Were By spam29rice! I REPEAT! THESE POEMS WERE BY spam29rice! O.k. know I want to know what you think of the story. Please Review! Come on you know you want to!


End file.
